


Practicalities

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>condom</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicalities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2016 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/647936.html?thread=13089280#t13089280) as part of their 10th Banging Birthday Bash.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"It'd be so hot, Harry, watching somebody else take you apart. Fucking your face while they fuck your arse."

Harry moaned and arched his hips up into Ron's slick fist. It _would_ be hot.

"But what about—I'm sort of famous you know. The _Prophet_ would have a field day."

"We'll find a Muggle then."

Harry's nose wrinkled. "But I hate using condoms."

"For fuck's sake, Harry, it's a dirty fantasy. Stop thinking about practicalities and let me get you off!"

"Sorry," Harry grinned sheepishly. He gestured to his groin, where Ron's hand had stilled around Harry's erection. "Please continue."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
